NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool
NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their NXT UK brand. It took place on January 12, 2019 at the Empress Ballroom in Blackpool, Lancashire, England and was streamed live on the WWE Network. It was the first event promoted under the NXT UK TakeOver chronology. Five matches were contested at the event. In the main event, Pete Dunne retained the WWE United Kingdom Championship against Joe Coffey. After the match, WALTER made his debut and attacked Coffey before having a stare-down with Dunne. In the penultimate match, Toni Storm defeated Rhea Ripley to win the NXT UK Women's Championship. In another notable match, Finn Bálor, who made a surprise appearance, replaced Travis Banks, who was injured in a pre-match attack, and defeated Jordan Devlin. Production Background NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, when WWE's NXT brand held their second live special on the WWE Network. The NXT UK brand debuted in August 2018 and subsequently adopted their sister brand's TakeOver specials, beginning with NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool in 2019. Storylines The card will include matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the NXT UK brand. Storylines will be produced on the NXT UK television program. After winning the 2018 Mae Young Classic, Toni Storm declared in her promo that she can challenge for a championship of her choosing. She went on to state that she wanted to face NXT UK Women's Champion Rhea Ripley. General Manager Johnny Saint granted her match and it was later revealed that Toni Storm would face Rhea Ripley for the title at NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool. On the January 2, 2019 edition of NXT UK, Moustache Mountain defeated Gallus (Mark Coffey and Wolfgang) to advance in the finals of the NXT UK Tag Team Tournament. Grizzled Young Veterans (Zack Gibson and James Drake) defeated Flash Morgan Webster and Mark Andrews to also advance to the finals on the January 9, 2019 edition of NXT UK. At Takeover: Blackpool, Moustache Mountain will face Grizzled Young Veterans for the inaugural NXT UK Tag Team Championships. On the November 28th edition of NXT UK, Joe Coffey, Mark Coffey and Wolfgang attacked Moustache Mountain (Tyler Bate and Trent Seven) after a match between Joe and Bate ended in a no-contest. Pete Dunne attacked Joe and it was later revealed that Dunne would defend the WWE UK Championship against Joe. On the January 2nd 2019 episode of NXT UK, a contract signing was held between the two with their championship match being made official for NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool. On the January 2, 2019 edition of NXT UK, Dave Mastiff and Eddie Dennis fought to a no contest. Other officials and Sid Scala, Assistant to General Manager Johnny Saint, failed to separate the two. This resulted in General Manager Johnny Saint announcing that at NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool, Dave Mastiff and Eddie Dennis would face each other in a No Disqualification match. On the January 9, 2019 edition of NXT UK, a match between Travis Banks and Jordan Devlin was scheduled for NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool. Results * Bálor replaced Travis Banks due to Banks being injured by Devlin in a pre-match attack. Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * NXT UK TakeOver Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:NXT UK TakeOver series Category:2019 Pay-Per-View Events Category:WWE Network events